


Jitters

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, Kissing, Light Drinking, M/M, Pliroy Secret Santa, Porn with Feelings, Smut, prewedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: The night before Yuri is to marry-- he turns to JJ to help him through his wedding jitters.





	Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatsumiAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsumiAsakura/gifts).



> SatsumiAsakura-- Happy PliRoy Secret Santa! I do hope and pray you love this!

The hotel room JJ had was nice, nothing grand, but by no means small. Pacing around the room, he was bored and restless, unable to sleep. The city was quiet as JJ walked out to the balcony, drink in hand. Leaning over, he rested on the railing and sipped at his whiskey, a warm breeze blowing his hair a bit.

JJ was not drunk, not even a buzz. He had been sipping off the same glass of whiskey for some time-- trying to quiet his mind, ease his body to sleep. Nothing was working. His nerves had built in his stomach, and his mind wouldn’t turn off.

A soft knock at his door had him turning, his mind turning off for a moment. Seeing the clock next to his bed, it was well after two in the morning. Who else would be up this late?

Opening the door, he saw Yuri standing there, glaring at him.

“Well hello, kitty cat,” JJ said as Yuri growled and pushed passed him.

“I can’t fucking sleep,” Yuri said.

“Want a drink?”

Yuri shook his head and sat on the end of the bed. JJ took a large gulp from his glass and walked over to Yuri, tipping his chin up so their eyes met.

“You’re getting married tomorrow, you want to get in that beauty sleep, right?” JJ asked.

Yuri smacked his hand away, “Oh fuck off.”

“Yet you are here.”

Yuri growled again and laid back on the bed, his hands covering his face. JJ could see the glimmer of the ring on his finger, gold with a small black diamond-- Yuri had not taken it off since he announced his engagement a year ago.

Finishing off his glass, JJ sat next to Yuri on the bed, his hand resting on Yuri’s thigh.

“Nervous?” JJ asked.

“I’m getting married tomorrow,” Yuri whispered.

JJ nodded. He had never seen Yuri like this before. He was use to an angry kitten that growled and scratched at everything in sight. Not the quiet and trembling Yuri that now was laying on his bed.

“Having cold feet?” JJ asked.

Yuri shook his head, “I don’t know.”

“You can still back out,” JJ said. “You haven’t said ‘I do’ yet.”

Yuri sat up and shook his head. JJ saw a wild look in his eyes as he did, the green brighter than it normally was, as tears swam in his eyes.

“No!” Yuri said.

“Well, do you love him?” JJ asked.

Yuri nodded, “He is a total asshole… but I do.”

JJ laughed. “You would marry an asshole.”

“Da, can’t even stand the bastard half the time.”

“Then why marry him?” JJ asked.

Yuri shrugged, “I guess I love him.”

JJ nodded and went to go refill his glass. He got out a second glass and poured some for Yuri too. Handing Yuri the glass, he watched him knock it back and cough.

“Easy, kitty cat,” JJ chuckled.

“Shut up,” Yuri growled as he went to refill his glass.

“Careful, you don’t want to be hungover at the altar,” JJ said.

“Fuck off. I need to calm down,” Yuri growled out as he knocked back more whiskey.

JJ stood up and went over where Yuri was about to pour more in his glass and took his hand. He could feel him shaking and shook his head as Yuri turned to look at him.

“Cold feet are normal,” JJ said as he pushed Yuri’s hair behind his ear.

Yuri’s eyes filled with tears and he nodded, “I just don’t want things to change.” It had come out as barely a whisper.

“What is going to change?”

Yuri shrugged and stepped away from JJ and went to the balcony. The warm breeze was still blowing and JJ watched as Yuri’s blond hair flew around him. Walking out where Yuri was, he pushed the hair off his neck and leaned down to kiss the bare skin.

“Asshole,” Yuri growled.

“You know you like it,” JJ whispered against his neck and kissed again.

Yuri went to push him away, but JJ pressed tighter to him, pulling Yuri’s back to his chest, wrapping an arm tightly around his chest, his hand splayed, holding him. Kissing Yuri’s neck again, loving how smooth and soft his skin was mixed in with the fragrance of his hair.

“I’m getting married in a few hours, shithead,” Yuri said.

“But you aren’t married now,” JJ whispered.

At that, Yuri turned and faced him. JJ looked down as Yuri leaned into him.

“I’m going to be a terrible husband,” Yuri whispered.

JJ smiled and looked down at him, “No you won’t. Any man would be lucky to marry you.”

Yuri leaned up on his toes and kissed JJ. He knew Yuri was nervous, he knew they shouldn’t be doing this, but as Yuri’s hands went to the back of his head, pulling him down to him, JJ could not stop. Yuri was addicting, the way he kissed, all his desperation coming out into the kiss.

Tasting the whiskey in his mouth, still fresh from where Yuri had just drank it, JJ couldn’t stop. There was something about Yuri kissing that drove him to insanity-- his mind stopped and his instinct took over. Yuri would bite at his lip, clash their teeth lightly together, and hold onto him as if his life depended on it. JJ could be his anchor through this.

The wind blew around them as Yuri still gripped the back of JJ’s neck, kissing him as if it were his last day on the earth. Their mouths were locked as JJ felt Yuri suck the air from his lungs then pulls back, them both gasping as their lips started to swell.

“I only have a few hours before I am a married man,” Yuri said as he took JJ’s hand and led them back into the room.

JJ knew not to question anything when it came to Yuri as he followed him into the room, his hands still in Yuri’s as they reached the bed.

The passion on the balcony was still there as Yuri turned to face him, the fire behind his eyes as he slipped his shirt over his head and raised an eyebrow at JJ.

“Looks like the kitty cat is getting soft with his nuptials coming up,” JJ said.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Yuri asked.

“Normally my shirt buttons are flying around the room by now,” JJ said with a smirk.

Yuri stepped to him and growled. Grabbing the top of his shirt, Yuri ripped it open. JJ had to laugh as the buttons did pop off his shirt.

“Now that is the kitty cat I remember,” JJ said as he grabbed Yuri and pressed their mouths back together.

Pulling back, he watched Yuri slide his his pants down. “You keep this up and I won’t be a blushing virgin on my wedding day.”

“Oh tell me you are wearing a white dress!” JJ smirked at him.

Yuri growled and rolled his eyes, kicking his shoes and pants off as JJ undid his own pants.

“No dress, but if you fuck me good enough, I might walk funny down the aisle,” Yuri said before he took JJ by the waist, pulling them back together, tugging at where JJ had his pants undone, but not pulled off yet.

Their tongue slid together as Yuri scratched his nails down his back. JJ hissed out knowing it would sting like hell in the shower, but everything with Yuri stung. The way he bit at his lip, his neck, his chest-- Yuri never stopped. It was all teeth and fire.

“What will your future husband think of you walking, like you just had the best fuck of your life, down the aisle?” JJ asked as Yuri dragged his teeth over his chest.

“Oh fuck off,” Yuri growled as he pulled at JJ’s pants.

“Would you be here if you wanted me to… fuck off?” JJ asked.

Yuri growled and stepped away from JJ, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Are we going to do this or did you want to chat all fucking night?” Leaning back, Yuri put his lean body on display for JJ to see-- knowing what it did to him. That milky white skin, turning a blushing pink color as his cock strained in his panties.

“You put on lace,” JJ smirked.

“And it sure as fuck isn’t white either,” Yuri said.

“Saving that for your future husband?”

Yuri winked, “Of course.”

JJ pulled his pants down, feeling his cock swell just from looking at Yuri. He was smaller, thinner-- exquisite. The desire growing as he stalked forward, leaning his body over Yuri’s as he took his chin, tipped his head back and crushed their mouths together.

The way Yuri’s back arched to him, his body calling out to take him-- made JJ’s head spin. There was pure fire inside such a small body, one you tried to extinguish-- but the flame only grew brighter, burning JJ from the inside out.

A nip at his lip, and JJ knew his mouth would be swollen for days.

“Stop fucking biting me,” JJ growled.

Yuri snapped his teeth, “No.”

Yuri being smaller was easy to move around, picking him up, pushing him further onto the bed, JJ took those thin wrist into his hands and pressed his body over Yuri’s, pushing him into the mattress. Yuri growled at him as JJ kissed at his neck, letting their cock brush in their underwear together.

When Yuri bucked his hips back up at JJ-- he knew he had him. He could feel Yuri’s body arch into his as he wiggled beneath him. Their tongues met again as Yuri practically purred under him. Any man to tame this kitten was lucky-- Yuri was a true wildcat. It had been after the Olympics he had seen Yuri, half naked in a club, dancing with some snowboarder. JJ had kept his eye on him-- even as the acne scarred faced snowboarder took too many liberties with his hands. JJ had waited for his moment, and slid between them, taking that sweaty body into his hands, smiling down at the scowling golden angel in his arms. He had been drinking that night about as much as Yuri had. He didn’t ask permission, he never did-- he kissed Yuri with all the fire that had been building between them for years.

It was always a battle with Yuri, breaking him down, making him beg and turning him into putty in his hands.

Intertwining their fingers together, JJ forced their kiss to change over. Making Yuri whine as their bodies rocked together, hearing the little whimpers escape from his mouth.

“Bet your future husband will never fuck you the way I do, kitty cat,” JJ said.

“Shut up you asshole!” Yuri growled.

“King JJ never gives up,” JJ said as he rolled them to their sides. Pulling the lace on the side of Yuri’s panties, he pulled it up, knowing it was rubbing Yuri and tight. Yuri moaned and started to kissing loudly at his neck. JJ kept pulling at the panties, taking more of the material in his hand, feeling how flimsy the lace was, till his finger broke through the material. Ripping at them, leaving them hanging on Yuri’s hips, JJ had to smirk.

“Why must you always ruin my good underwear?”

JJ had to laugh. He fucking loved to do this. Seeing Yuri with ripped lace around his hips drove him wild. He could not grab the lube fast enough.

Wet fingers pushing into Yuri-- Yuri crying out-- JJ’s greed only growing. Something in him just wanted to flip this kitten over, ram into him and stretch him fully with his cock-- show him who he belonged to. Another side, wanted to take his time, open Yuri slowly, feel the way his ass practically suckled his fingers as the wet sounds filled the room around them.

Hooking his leg over JJ’s hip, he dove his fingers in deeper, faster. Yuri’s sweaty face in his neck, wailing out. JJ had to wonder what the people in the next room thought-- Yuri was never quiet. They had been banned from so many clubs and bars around the world cause Yuri could never keep his voice down.

“I want you to walk down the aisle with my cum in your ass,” JJ whispered to Yuri, hearing a loud moan in response as he added another finger-- stretching Yuri. His hand was so lubed up, Yuri’s hole was so wet and stretched, yet still tight as he continued to finger him till those green eyes about rolled in the back of his head. JJ could do this all night, watching Yuri come undone from just his hand, it was so easy once Yuri let go and enjoyed himself. He was addicting to watch and JJ couldn’t stop.

Slipping his fingers out, JJ heard the distinctive whining Yuri was known to do. Laughing, he wiped his hand on the hotel bedspread, then rolled Yuri so his ass was in the air. Groaning, JJ admired how red and wet Yuri was, his chest and face into the bed as he wiggled his ass, begging for JJ’s cock. Pulling at the torn lace around Yuri’s ass, he could not get his underwear off fast enough. JJ stroked his cock with one hand, and grabbed Yuri’s slim hip, teasing his hole with the head of his cock.

“One last fuck before the ole ball and chain?” JJ asked.

Yuri groaned, “You are fucking ridiculous!”

JJ chuckled and continued to rub the head of his cock over Yuri’s wet hole, watching the way Yuri twitched with each brush. Finally he stopped teasing and pressed into Yuri-- fuck he was so tight and warm.

If Yuri had his way, he would have JJ pound into him hard from the start-- but JJ liked to start slow. Dragging his cock in and out of Yuri, watching as it disappeared into Yuri’s body then emerge out. Slapping at Yuri’s ass, JJ thrusted in once really quick, making sure to hit that spot that made Yuri scream. Rolling his hips, he relished in the feeling that was taking over his body-- that feeling was Yuri Plisetsky. Slowly pulling back out, to the point the head of his cock popped out that tight rim, JJ teased at his hole again, pushing back in. Yuri was making the most delicious sounds as he continued to pop the head of his cock in and out of Yuri.

“Stop fuckign teasing me!” Yuri yelled into the mattress.

“Such a bridezilla!” JJ said, snapping his hips down, thrusting hard into Yuri.

“Fuck!”

Yuri’s body was tight and firm, but JJ could still sink his fingers into his hips as he gave him exactly what he wanted. He wanted Yuri to feel him all through his wedding day, he wanted Yuri to squirm as he said his vows. JJ was never impulsive-- only when it came to Yuri, he was.

Slamming back into him, JJ gripped him harder, wanting to leave purple marks on that pale skin. He wanted Yuri to get ready for his wedding with his fingers bruised into his hips. The more he drove into Yuri, the more he could feel him clench around his cock. With a deep growl, JJ pulled all the way out, and flipped Yuri over.

Pushing Yuri’s legs back into the mattress, JJ plunged back in, needing that tightness around his cock. Leaning down, his lips captured Yuri’s as their tongues battled against one another. Yuri was getting close, the more he stroked his cock, the more he tightened around JJ. JJ braced his arms on each side of Yuri as he felt his insides twisting on him.

Yuri had released his mouth, screaming as he came between them. JJ loved when Yuri came, he would get impossibly tight around him, holding him in place-- daring him to try to move. Moaning, JJ felt any reserve he had gone, pushing as deep as he could, he marked Yuri from the inside-- his seed as deep as he could get it.

Kissing Yuri as he whined under him, JJ let his body rest on top of his. Both of them were breathing hard-- he could feel Yuri’s hands wrap around him, holding him close. Sliding out of Yuri, JJ moved to his side, cradling Yuri to him.

There were only a few moments when Yuri was not all malice and bite-- this was one of them. He was quiet as he clutched to JJ, holding him close. He only wished he could hold him all night and wake to a blanket of blond hair in his face.

“I need to get back,” Yuri whispered as he went to get up.

JJ had to smirk at the ripped panties. Yuri pulled them off and threw them at JJ. Catching them, JJ brought them to his nose, taking in a deep smell. _It was all Yuri and him mixed._

“So fucking filthy,” Yuri said as he pulled his pants on.

JJ noticed Yuri didn't even bother cleaning himself off. A sense of pride swelled in his chest as Yuri grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. Walking to the table, Yuri poured him another shot and knocked it back. With Yuri’s back to him, JJ admired him as he gracefully walked to the door.

“See you tomorrow, at the altar?” JJ asked.

Yuri stood at the door, turning the knob, turning around he smiled at JJ, “I’ll be the one in white.”

JJ blew him a kiss-- he couldn’t wait to have nights like this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hella nervous writing this, and I do pray it was all you wanted in a PliRoy fic!


End file.
